The Paladin of the Purple Rose
Kato Danzo (飛び加藤) is the Paladin of the Purple Rose. His Master is Senri Kuna; the Purple Rose of Will. She excels in Dark Magic. She represents Senri's want in being having his own free will. Appearance Danzo has long vermilion red hair and ocean blue eyes. She has fair skin (snow white according to Senri). Danzo is considered rather tall for a slender girl like herself, almost as tall at Katla and Connie. She keeps her tamed hair with a bun on the right side of her head. She wears a long white cheongsam with red buttons. The bottom of the cheongsam is decorated with the pattern seen on Senri's jacket. Carried around a purple large umbrella to protect herself from the sun. Personality Danzo can be described as naive to a fault as seen in her introduction where she was tricked by a gang into thinking that she was protecting them when she fought their rival gang. She refuses to accept her legacy as an assassin and just wants to live as a normal girl. Although she doesn't like violence, she clearly uses violence to solve her problems, Oda Nobunaga labeled her as 'ultra hot (tempered/aggressive) China girl'. She often quarrels with Clyde and Okita physically and verbally. She has a sharp tongue and isn't afraid to speak her mind or insult people even if it's to strangers. She takes in things that Gil says as a form of advice, oftentimes in an inappropriate context. She acts very "unladylike" in terms of the ways she speaks and things such as vomiting or picking her nose. However, she is still a young girl who likes others to pamper her and on some occasions has shown to have a girly side. She loves eating and seems to have an insatiable appetite, with a particular fondness for rice and sukonbu. Danzo also has an obsession with big breasts like Kidako Kiyomiz u's. History According to historical documents, the daimyō Uesugi Kenshin had heard of Danzō's reputation, which had led for him to invite Danzō to his prime castle. Kenshin decided to test Danzō's abilities by challenging him to sneak into a certain castle and to retrieve a prized naginata (a sword in another version of this story) from one of his retainers, Naoe Kanetsugu. Danzō infiltrated Kanetsugu's heavily guarded castle and not only succeeding in stealing the naginata, but also captured a young servant girl. Kenshin then realized that Danzō would be a very useful ally and took him into his service. However, Kanetsugu plotted to kill Danzō (according to another version it was Kenshin himself who ordered his death, perceiving him to be too skillful and thus dangerous), forcing him to try to defect to Takeda Shingen, Kenshin's rival. Suspecting Danzō to be a double agent, Shingen, however, ordered him to be killed. Danzō was captured by Takeda's men and executed through decapitation. Relationships Senri Kuna Their relationship seems to be of a "father/daughter" or "older brother/little sister" relationship. She greatly admires the man she calls "Sen-chan" and has picked up several of Senri's habits such as swearing. They do many different gags together and are usually partners in crime. As the series progresses, it could even be said that Danzo is a mini Senri as stated often by Kida. However, Danzo does care greatly for Senri. Often summing herself in order to protect Senri, no matter the harm. Oda Nobunaga Though the two are rivals, they still begrudgingly respect each other. Whenever they encounter each other, they usually fight or compete over anything, though it is normally Nobunaga who instigates those fights. Danzo refers to her as a 'Super Sadist.' When the two are simultaneously angry, Nobunaga's red aura and Danzo's blue aura combine and become purple. Danzo remarks, "that guy (Nobunaga) definitely likes me," though this is never confirmed nor denied. She showed appreciation for her protecting Kida, and for inflicting an injury on Kuro which she would later use to her advantage during their fight. She once encouraged her when she was feeling down, hiding her good intentions behind casual insults. When saying goodbye at the end of the arc, they both tell each other to not lose to anybody else. As stated by Kida, the two do actually get along quite well, and despite their ongoing rivalry towards each other, they seem to have a sense of camaraderie. Kidako Kiyomizu Kida is considered close to Danzo, although Danzo is often not polite to her and even bullies her mercilessly. Danzo refers to her simply as "Tits" though has often referred to her as Patsuan. Danzo cares for her to the point that when she was getting beaten to death by a Hollow, Danzo summoned herself and Oda Nobunaga in order to save her. Vessels Blue Moon Monochrome Rose Equip Amulet Ghoul Party Noble Phantasm Mechanical Illusionary Art Producing a vacuum blade and, after drawing the target in, pulverizing them by compression. An application of the illusion technique of swallowing up a bull that was described in “''Otogi Houko''”, put to practical use. Thanks to a Mystic Code that Kashin Koji himself included, this is endowed with demonic-slaying properties. Just like the anecdotes, it is also possible to employ illusions of “''erasing objects from before people’s eyes''” and “''making erased objects appear before their eyes again''”. Category:Characters Category:Paladin Category:Female Characters Category:Senri Kunda Category:Mage